


Come Back, Be Here

by resevoirinhereyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Leaving, M/M, Self-Harm, guess what i was listening to when i wrote this, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resevoirinhereyes/pseuds/resevoirinhereyes





	Come Back, Be Here

Losing someone you love is hard.

Still having someone but knowing you can’t be with them physically is even worse.

Losing someone you love hurts.

But knowing you can stills have someone but not with all the time kills.

Watching Louis get on that plane was the worst thing I’ve ever had to watch. There were tears and long kisses goodbye. I held onto Louis until he had to peel me off of him in fear of missing his plane. I hate watching people leave when I know they could just as well stay.

I hop into the car and start to drive home even though my home is high in the sky on the way to London. I arrive at the door and it just doesn’t feel right. I need my boy hanging off me and laughing in my ear. It’s too quiet.

The house seems deserted without Louis’ clothes strewn everywhere and the lingering smell of his soap in the bathroom isn’t helping. Neither is the half drunk cup of tea sitting on the kitchen counter. Or the Chinese takeout boxes on the coffee table from last night. Everywhere I turn all I see is Louis.

Toaster. Louis making breakfast for me when I’m sick.

Sink. The water fight we had after dinner.

Couch. The arguments over our favourite movies.

Razor. The nights where I held him and kissed all the hurt away.

Razor.

I move closer to the sink where my razors sit. I’ve never done anything; it was always Louis who was being stopped.

He always talked about how it helped. How it took the pain away. He’d repeat it every minute, ‘it helps Haz, it really does’.

I wonder if it does?

I pick up one between my forefinger and thumb and press it to my wrist. It does nothing so I press harder and little droplets appear each side of the razor. It’s mesmerising watching it happen so I do it again. And again. And again until there is angry red lines and blood smeared all up my arm.

That’s all it takes for me to really break. My Louis is hours away and I have no one to hold me when I really need it.

I clean up and go to bed with tears streaming down my face and my pillow tucked in my arms just hoping my Louis is alright.

Louis P.O.V

I clean up the mess I made and go to bed. There’s no Harry there to pat my hair and hold me close. I fall asleep with tears streaming down my face and bloody wrists staining the bed sheets.


End file.
